Don't just jump down like that idiot!
by YukueFumei
Summary: After high school Kagami joined the firefighters, now they received a fire alarm from one of the worst possible places in their district, the kindergarten.


**This story was requested by a friend of mine, based on a fanart picture that showed Kagami as firefighter carrying kindergarten teacher Kuroko.**

**I don't know anything about firefighting. If it's a bit unrealistic I apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

Couldn't this thing go faster? I thought as I sat between my colleagues in the fire truck. Everybody was quiet, we had gotten a fire alarm from one of the worst possible places in our district, the kindergarten. It could be false alarm, most of the time it was false alarm, but if the building really was on fire nobody would like to even imagine the consequences.

After nearly 5 years of joining the fire fighters I had learned to always be prepared for the worst. Because if you did, mentally it wouldn't be so hard on you when arriving at the scene.

Today my worse case scenario involved Kuroko. This morning we had left the same house, just before parting our ways he had asked me what I wanted to eat for dinner as he was supposed to cook for us today. I had looked forward to eating Kuroko's homemade curry. Maybe I would never get to eat it again?

I shook my head, even if Kuroko was working at the kindergarten, he was fine. He had taken all the children outside, they were waiting for us to arrive by now. That's how it's supposed to be at kindergartens. But what if one of the children had gone missing? What if Kuroko went back inside to look for him? What if I had to drag Kuroko's burned body from the building?

"SHIT" I cursed getting grim looks from my colleagues. They had probably imagined burned bodies of children themselves, burning bodies had become part of our nightmares. The other day I overheard my older colleagues talking, some of them had these nightmares taunting them nearly every night. They had been talking with a consoler, even so they knew they would have to retire soon. After all this job was not only mentally but also physically hard on your body. Despite all that we managed to laugh with each other. Because we knew we were saving people with this job. People were grateful, which was the best feeling in the world. Most of us had chosen this job for that reason, as for me I had chosen it because it was the only job that allowed me to train for my basketball matches while at the base. Even though I got invited by one of Japans best basketball teams, I was not yet a regular.

At last the fire truck arrived at the gate of the kindergarten. Immediately we got out of the truck and my colleagues started taking out their gear. Normally I would join them, but this time I was too occupied with taking in the scene. Black smoke was coming from an open window at the second floor, most likely the source of the fire.

I looked over at my commander, he was talking to one of the teachers, she seemed to be apologizing. As I looked back at the window I realized Kuroko's classroom was right next to it. I knew the layout of the building, because I had picked him up after work a couple of times. If Kuroko was still inside there was no time to lose.

My body moved on it's own, dashing towards the entrance. I heard my commander angrily yelling at me for being an idiot, but he didn't seem to follow me inside.

"KUROKOOOOOO," I yelled as I dashed up the stairs. The staircase and hallways were all empty, did they already evacuate the building? With a loud noise I threw open the door of Kuroko's classroom, it was empty. Most likely the children were already taken outside. I looked over at the next door, the room from where the smoke was coming. Without second thinking I ran inside.

Kuroko was there, wearing his apron, oven mittens in his hands, standing next to the stove that had a smoking pan on top of it.

"Kagami? What are you doing here?" He seemed really surprised to see me.

Without a word I hugged him. Kuroko was safe. It had been just a chip pan fire. As expected Kuroko had already taken care of it. Nevertheless the smell was horrible. Without much force I scooped him up, carrying him bridal style.

I walked over towards the window, as I set my foot on the window sill I felt Kuroko close him arms around my neck, holding me tightly.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" As I jumped out of the window I tried encouraging myself. After merely a few seconds I hit the ground pretty hard, Kuroko landing on top of me, unhurt.

"Sa-safe," I breathed as I lay down on my back.

"Don't just jump down like that idiot!" I heard my commander yelling at me from a distance.

"Idiot," Kuroko told me, he seemed pretty upset I had just jumped out of the window with him, but he held on to me not moving away. I realized it was sort of his punishment for me, as I couldn't get up to go and apologize to my commander.

The face of my commander appeared above my head. "Kagami, you're running back to the base. I'll see you in half an hour."

I made a quick calculation in my head. "Our base is about 8km from here. It takes longer than half an hour running…sir," I tried using polite speech, but failed as usual.

"Well, you better start running in that case," the commander told me before yelling at the others. "We're clearing out guys!"

I tried sitting up, but Kuroko still refused to move.

"Kuroko, could you please get off me?"

"No," Kuroko grinned at me, clearly he was enjoying this whole situation.

Even if I managed to get back to the station, I was going to get scolded for sure. I realized I did kind of deserve it as my actions had been stupid and in case of a real fire my actions would have been incredibly dangerous too. I threw my arms around Kuroko, hugging him close. I would do it again, because all I cared about was holding Kuroko safely in my arms.


End file.
